


A Little Faster

by allofspace



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fallen Castiel, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 13:52:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allofspace/pseuds/allofspace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean teaches Cas how to brush his teeth. Then he teaches him some other things. Warning: super fluff then a lot of porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Faster

After Cas fell, he was depressed. He hunted with Sam and Dean, but he wasn’t the same. He had to learn how to use their weapons and Dean worried for him a lot more. He used to worry about Castiel the angel, but now he was human and it was a whole new level of concern. 

There was a close call once, way too close a call for Dean’s liking. It wasn’t long after Cas had become human. It was what led to their first kiss. It wasn’t unpleasant, but Dean could’ve done without the horribly stale taste. That night, the brothers got separate motel rooms and Cas stayed with Dean. 

Dean got one of the extra, unopened toothbrushes from his big, took it out of the packaging and handed it to Cas. He looked back at Dean with confusion as he took the item from Dean’s hand. 

“C’mon Cas,” Dean said as he dragged Cas into the bathroom by the elbow. They stood side-by-side, facing the mirror. Cas let Dean put the toothpaste on both of their toothbrushes and watched Dean carefully to try and copy his movements. It took slightly longer than Dean thought it should have for Cas to grasp the concept of it. At one point, Dean had to take the toothbrush in one hand and hold the back of Cas’ head with the other to show him how to brush the back molars properly. Once they both were finished rinsing out their mouths, Dean smiled at Cas.

“Better?” he asked with amusement as he watched Cas run a tongue along his own teeth. 

“They feel… clean. It is very pleasing.”

“Good. Because now it’ll feel ever better when we do this,” Dean spoke softly as he moved toward Cas. He put a finger under his chin and kissed him sweetly. It was much better this time, and Cas’ hands gripped Dean’s waist. “Tomorrow I’ll teach how to get rid of that peach fuzz,” he said as he rubbed a thumb along Cas’ unshaven face. 

“And tonight?” Cas asked with a rough voice.

“Jesus, Cas, tonight we can do whatever you want,” Dean answered with his stomach suddenly full of knots. 

Cas pulled Dean’s hips towards himself and smashed their lips together, harder than before. Dean moaned at the sudden contact and friction and the electric feeling that ran through his body. Cas’ tongue traced Dean’s lips and Dean parted them to let Cas in. He ran his hands through Cas’ hair and Cas’ hands gripped tight at the clothing covering Dean’s hips. Dean started to walk Cas backwards out of the bathroom and Cas went easily, carefully not separating his mouth from Dean’s. Once they were in the middle of the bedroom, they parted slightly to take deep gasps of air, foreheads pressed together.   
“Teach me something else, Dean. Please,” Cas asked in his deep voice that drove Dean crazy.

“Anything. Anything for you, okay?” And Dean was surprised at how much he meant it. They’d been through so much, a lot of bad shit along with the good bits. But all it ever taught Dean was that Cas had managed to weasel his way into Dean’s life and leave a permanent mark there. One that he was never willing to live without again. 

Cas slid his hands up to Dean’s shoulders, under the plaid shirt and started sliding it down. Dean did the same with Cas’ trademark trenchcoat. An image popped into his head of all the things he could teach Cas someday. Things like laundry, and cooking, and shaving, and dishwashers, and Dean found himself imagining a life he’s always wanted and at one time had, but it hadn’t been the right person. Dean swallowed down the guilt at the thought of leaving hunting behind. Maybe one day, maybe they’d be done one day, maybe so many lives wouldn’t depend on them anymore. 

Dean fought the thought out of his head and was soon distracted by small kisses being placed in the corner of his neck and shoulder, where Cas was stretching the collar of his shirt.

“Hey, wait a sec,” Dean whispered.

“No,” Cas whispered back, but didn’t argue when Dean took a step back so that he could take off his shirt. 

“Come here,” Dean smiled as he helped Cas take his shirt off too. Cas was warm and smooth and everything Dean could have (and had) imagined. Dean turned pushed Cas onto the bed and he laid there breathing heavily. Dean crawled over him and kissed his way up Cas stomach. He spent some time biting then licking the skin on Cas’ hips, and Cas would hiss and grab Dean’s hair tighter. 

“Dean please,” Cas begged.

“Soon baby,” Dean said between kisses. “I want to teach you everything. But one thing at a time.”

Cas sucked in a breath as Dean lightly bit at Cas’ neck, and then his jaw. It felt weird, kissing the unshaven face, but Dean couldn’t help but love every part of Cas. He made his way to Cas’ mouth, who eagerly sucked at Dean’s lips once he had them. As they kissed, Dean started to move his hips in slow circular motions, and Cas did the same to meet his. They moved in a slow rhythm, their hands roaming over each other’s bodies. Dean moved back down Cas’ body with a displeased sound from the man. But Cas shuddered once Dean had undone both their pants and left only cotton boxers between them. Cas pulled Dean’s face back down, like he was starving for air, and Dean’s mouth was oxygen. Dean dragged a hand down Cas’ chest and ran a finger along the waistband of his boxers before pulling them down and pumping Cas’ dick once. Cas broke the kiss with stuttered breathing.

“This okay?” Dean asked.

Cas only responded with a nod. 

Dean moved down again, holding Cas’ cock at the base and slipping his mouth over the tip, teasing out a very interesting sound from Cas. He sucked and licked and swirled his tongue over Cas’ dick, dragging out every sound Dean possibly could from Cas. He felt like he could come just from the way Cas was saying his name. He was completely wrecked and it was all because of Dean.

“Dean, I,” Cas started between pants.

“It’s okay, Cas,” Dean reassured him. It wasn’t like Dean hadn’t done this before. 

“No, Dean. Together. Please?” Cas’ voice was slightly more controlled now. Dean looked up at Cas’ lust-blown eyes and couldn’t resist moving up to kiss those chapped lips some more. 

“Okay Cas, anything you want,” Dean said again and pulled down his own boxers.

They kissed sloppily as they rutted together with no rhythm, just want.

“Let me,” Cas said as he reached between them and pumped both their cocks at the same time as best he could.

“Fuck. Cas,” Dean managed just before coming between their stomachs. Cas followed shortly after and Dean collapsed just to the side of Cas, still half on top of him. Their breaths eventually slowed and Dean was rubbing a thumb along Cas’ ridiculous hip bone. 

“Hey Cas,” Dean said when he could speak again.

“Yes Dean?”

“If you wanted, I could show you how to take a proper shower tonight too.” Dean smiled as Cas turned his head to kiss the top of Dean’s. 

“I’d love that, Dean.”


End file.
